User blog:Amontgomery1432/Bill Cipher vs Pyramid Head. Epic Rap Battles: Horror vs Anything Season 1
Hello and welcome to the third installment of Epic Rap Battles: Horror vs Anything! Today's matchup is one for the Geometry Books! It's Bill Cipher, the triangular antagonist of Gravity Falls, going head-to-head with none other than Pyramid Head in order to see who the better...Triangle is. This battle was suggested by Draken95, so shoutout to him! Ye. Battle four might take a little longer to release than this one did. I have something very special planned for it that I know you are going to love. But, for now, let's get to this battle! Again, special thanks to LeandroDaVinci for the cover! Cast: Nice Peter as Bill Cipher (vocals) Animation for Bill Cipher done by Forrest Whaley EpicLLOYD as Pyramid Head (vocals) Taylor Cu as Pyramid Head (video) The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES: HORROR VS ANYTHING!! BILL CIPHER!! VERSUS!! PYRAMID HEAD!! BEGIN!! Pyramid Head: The Hills Have Raps to spit at this isosceles monstrosity! Breaking the Silence to confirm the death of the Illuminati! You're Tourist Trapped now, you mathematical ripoff of Freddy! If you try to step to me, you'll Fall harder than the Gravity! Even with your one eye, you should still see that you won't win, Because your raps are to Weird to be ma''geddon'' under my skin! Think you can Fight me, you atrocity? I know you won't fare well Cause I'll be sending this demon Three Letters Back to Hell! Bill Cipher: Your rhymes are making me sick, so let Bill spit a Cipher! I know lots of things, myself, but we all know you're an eyesore! You may think you handle a demon, but actually Your victory is more of an illusion than reality! I'm towering above this freak! Guess Gravity has truly Fallen! It's funny how dumb you are, if you're thinking that you can win! I know you're Dying Inside, but soon you'll be dead in general! Warn your town that you're coming home, turn and head for the Hills! Pyramid Head: BEWARB! You'll lose your life if you don't Waddles out of here! I'm scary, okay? Last time I checked, Math doesn't cause fear! Liar? Monster? Snappy dresser? You got two of those correct! As disses pour down upon you, I'll be sure to leave you wrecked! Bill Cipher: I'll be ful of Glee when I finally bring you to your end! You big brute! You aren't even worth the effort to possess! There's no Providence for you if you're trying to step to me, So step off! This beating's been confirmed by the Illuminati! Pharaoh Khufu: Both these pyramid fakers can't compare to my art in Giza! We've got a horrid abomination and a wannabe Caesar! You're under my control, punks, so silence or you'll be slain! The mediocre raps you've spat can't stop Khufu's reign! I'm too big of a mystery for the Pines Twins to solve! Unlike the length of my reign, this beating shouldn't take too long! The rhymes I'm dropping are hotter than the entirety of Egypt! When I'm finished, my people will make a monument of this beating! Outro Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! EPIC RAP BATTLES: HORROR VS ANYTHING!! Poll: Who won this battle? Bill Cipher Pyramid Head Pharaoh Khufu Hint to next battle: Ain't no clowning around when you're in the Wild West! Check out more of my battles! Category:Blog posts